Zangoose and Trainer
by Risato
Summary: A trainer and his taciturn Zangoose spend a day together. Special /vp/ request for M/M.


Boilerplate disclaimer-Posted as easy reference for a few /vp/ sorts. Contains Pokemon-on-trainer erotica. By special request, male on male. You have been warned. Pokemon and all that other copyrighted material is property of original owners. This particular story belongs to me. Enjoy.

It was only last year when I "caught" Zangoose. I had just started Pokémon training and had no experience catching Pokémon on my own. I knew that it helped if the Pokémon was exhausted and asleep first. Of course, that led to me throwing a Pokéball at a napping Zangoose, thinking that counted. My underhand lob was absolutely perfect, landing right on Zangoose's stomach. I might have had a chance at catching him if not for the fact that I had no idea how to activate a Pokéball. This led to a rudely awakened and quite annoyed Zangoose hurling the Pokéball back into my face quite painfully. The force of the blow knocked me over, although no serious harm was done. I decided to lay on the grass for a minute before remembering I had just irritated something with sharp claws. When I sat up, I saw Zangoose standing over me with a hint of curiosity.

"Sorry. I was just trying to catch you," I apologized. Zangoose cocked his head to the side as if he didn't quite understand. I reached inside my pocket and pulled out a stick of beef jerky as a peace offering. Zangoose quickly snatched the morsel from my hands and devoured it greedily. He bent over to sniff at me, hungrily eyeing my pockets. I pulled out my pouch of jerky and Zangoose stole it from my grasp. I gave Zangoose a mildly irritated look. "That's not very nice, you know." Zangoose looked up at me with a mouth stuffed full of dried beef. He pulled one last small piece from the pouch and warily held it out to me. "Something tells me you want it more," I sighed. Zangoose happily popped it in his mouth, finishing off his snack. "I don't suppose you'd let me catch you now?" I asked. Zangoose promptly ignored my question and began to pick at his teeth.

I stood up and held out a Pokéball in the hopes that he might understand. Zangoose slapped the Pokéball from my hand swiftly, glaring at me. "Fine. Are we at least even?" I inquired. Zangoose sniffed at me again. Satisfied that he had acquired the most delicious part of my food, he looked into my eyes for what felt like an eternity. Zangoose nodded with satisfaction and carefully grasped my hand with his paw, awkwardly moving in an imitation of a handshake. From that day forth, Zangoose followed me as my first Pokémon on his own terms.

It had been one year since we had met. In celebration, I arranged for the two of us to enjoy a picnic. Just as I had set down a blanket for us to use as a tablecloth, I noticed Zangoose glaring intensely over my shoulder. I froze in my steps as a quiet hissing noise emerged from the tall grass behind me. I could not even blink in the time it took Zangoose to leap over me and grasp a wild Seviper by the neck before it could strike me. The two Pokémon disappeared in the grass as quickly as one emerged and a cacophony of pained squeals and angry screams rattled through the air. As quickly as it began, the sounds came to a swift end. The grass rustled once more. I stared cautiously, afraid for my life and even more afraid for that of my friend. I knew Zangoose and Seviper would fight to the death at any opportunity. I hadn't pushed Zangoose very hard in training; he was rather accustomed to being spoiled. This couldn't be good.

Much to my relief, it was Zangoose who emerged from the grass, appearing quite exhausted. "Zangoose… Oh man, are you okay? I was worried. I was so worried." I started to bawl as I wrapped my arms around Zangoose. "You saved my life, didn't you?" I inquired. Zangoose grunted and shrugged his shoulders, remaining quiet as usual. "Yeah, I know. Thanks. Hey, let's get you cleaned up a bit before lunch." I dragged Zangoose by his paw to a nearby stream above his half-hearted protests.

Taking each paw in my hands, I dipped them in the creek water and wiped the blood from his claws. Scooping up handfuls of fresh water as it trickled downstream; I wiped down the worst of the dirt and grass from Zangoose's fluffy coat. I worked my way from the dirt spots on his face to the tangled up in his scarlet-marked chest, finally ending up rubbing a pink spot below his navel. I had hardly noticed what I was doing before the pink spot started to extend before my eyes. "Oh. Um, this is…" I trailed off. Zangoose appeared rather embarrassed, even though his face betrayed a hint of enjoyment. "Hey. No need to be shy there. You know you've always been my favorite. Here, let me make you feel better."

Zangoose squirmed nervously as I took his soft, pink phallus in my hand. I dropped to my knees and looked up at him with a smile on my face. "Just relax and enjoy, okay?" Licking the tip of his penis, I could already feel Zangoose shiver. In the year he had been with me, he had no chance to find a mate. He desperately needed this and I was going to make sure he was satisfied. A few drops of pre-cum oozed forth. I lapped these up hungrily, savoring the salty, wild taste of Zangoose. With that, I engulfed his cock within my mouth. It pulsated with desire as my tongue ran along the veins of his shaft. "Za..zan…" squeaked Zangoose, already nearing his limit. "ZANGOOOOOSE!" he shouted with glee as a warm load of semen shot into the back of my throat. I swallowed his milky gift with gratitude, gently licking him clean before I pulled my head back to look up at him once more. "Feeling pretty good? Want a bit more?" I asked coyly. Zangoose seemed lost in a daze of pleasure, barely nodding at my question. "Well, I'll give you another gift. I see how you look at my butt every day." Zangoose blushed hard enough that the pink showed through his white fur, nearly deep enough to mesh with the scarlet markings on his face.

I removed my pants and dropped down to all fours. At the sight of this, Zangoose reached full erection once more. "Okay Zangoose. You can have my ass. Please fill me full of your hot love juice." Even a cheesy line like that felt so right. As Zangoose slowly worked the tip of his cock into my anus, I felt myself become erect as well. I had wanted this as long as Zangoose. Carefully, Zangoose slowly slipped his entire shaft inside. I moaned softly in response, driven by the pleasure of Zangoose deep inside me. He began to thrust in and out of my ass vigorously, chirping in pleasure as he went. I clutched two handfuls of grass tightly as I was pounded from behind. Ever faster, Zangoose began to shudder just before he would reach orgasm once more. I swiftly reached under myself and brushed my hand up against my own cock. I was already so close that this sent me over the top. Just as Zangoose cried out, we both trembled in delight. My load shot onto the grass below while Zangoose delivered his seed into my ass.

Pulling out of my anus, Zangoose gasped in exhaustion. He was very strong, but there was no question that I had spoiled him too much. "Hey, Zangoose." "Zan?" "You're out of shape. This is going to be part of your training from now on." Zangoose tackle-hugged me in response, overjoyed to hear those words. Lying on the grass, I returned Zangoose's embrace and leaned in for a kiss. I knew that a trainer needed to form a close bond with his Pokemon to understand what success was. I only now understood how such close bonds could form.


End file.
